


Warm Hands

by Healthyeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, NSFW, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, dont try and actually timeline this idk, making out in the pimpmobile, season 10 +
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthyeyes/pseuds/Healthyeyes
Summary: The Pimpmobile breaks down in the snowy mountains. Cas & Dean are stranded and need to stay warm. Def NSFW.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the prompt on tumblr dot com and decided to try it. Who else has been stranded in a snowstorm before, raise your hand. It actually sucks. Dean and Cas keep themselves entertained though. :)

“Man, I  _ told _ you to let me check it before we left. I knew it didn’t sound right!”

Castiel sighed, leaning on the steering wheel of his Lincoln Continental. He didn’t have the patience to deal with Dean’s nagging, not when he had had a headache forming at the base of his neck ever since they had taken on a pair of demons just a few hours ago. He had been thrown back into a wooden chair and knocked his head against the wall, and being less powerful than his former self, it had  _ hurt _ . Castiel was beginning to realize that the more time he spent on Earth, bonded to it by the things, the _ people, _ he had learnt to cherish, meant he would lose his powers.

He heard Dean grumble something else, then heard his jacket zip up as he pushed the door open, venturing outside of the dwindling warmth of the car. 

It was hovering somewhere below freezing, and snow blew in Dean’s face with the howling winter wind. He cursed under his breath as he made his way through the foot of snow that the Lincoln had been parked in on the side of the highway to the front where he found the latch and popped the hood. 

After only a few minutes of tinkering with the engine and her pieces, Dean’s fingers were already frozen, the skin of his cheeks and fingers turning red. He tried to warm them with his own breath, but eventually gave up when he kept feeling snow rush down his jacket as he was leaned over. 

He cursed that they were even out here in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, in some backwater town hunting shitty demons that didn’t know how to clean up after themselves. It was supposed to be a quick job while Sam kept researching The Mark, just something to preoccupy Dean with before he went crazy cooped in the bunker, and if he admitted it to himself, to help take the edge off. Dean had felt pent up every which way lately, and when his hands had been shaking, his blood boiling during simple shooting practice...well, Dean knew he needed to deal with this, one way or another. They figured a controlled hunt environment would be safe enough with Castiel watching over his shoulder. 

Dean couldn’t find the issue with the car, so he swore under his breath, then leaned back and closed the hood. He could see Castiel watching him even now, through the windshield. Dean couldn’t make up his mind if it made him feel better having Castiel watching closely or not. 

When he slipped back in, Castiel could tell he was still annoyed. Castiel concentrated on his phone though, trying to move it to see if he could get service anywhere, but it seemed their luck on that end was just as dry as with the car. 

“It’s too damn cold. I take it you ain’t gettin’ any bars?” Dean asked, nodding to the phone. Castiel shook his head and Dean gave a small ‘tch,’ before rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself. 

“We’re stuck here for the night then.” Castiel said, defeat in his tone. 

“Suppose so. It’s fucking freezing though.” Dean said. He didn’t know if it was because he was getting old or what, but the feeling of the cold seemed to stick longer in his bones these days. He shivered, and saw Castiel glance at him with a worried expression. 

“I am sorry, Dean.” Castiel said, looking thoroughly apologetic. Dean held his furrowed brow and scowled for a minute until he sighed, giving in. 

“Look, it’s fine, Cas. Just--do you have a blanket, or something?” Dean asked. He could see the snow beginning to pile up on the window of the car already. 

“Oh, yeah--” Castiel said, hurrying out of the car. The open door brought a gust of wind before it closed and Castiel disappeared into the blizzard. Dean could hear the trunk open, and he was slipping back in the car a moment later. 

“Here.” He said, passing Dean a thick blanket. Dean couldn’t help but notice the snowflakes in his hair, sticking for a moment before they began to melt into the dark curls. Dean blinked, concentrating, and shook the blanket open, spreading it over his legs before he noticed that there was only one blanket. He sighed, then motioned to the back seat of the car. 

“Come on. I’m not letting you freeze either,” Dean grumbled. “We’ll sit back there.”

“I would appreciate that.” Castiel said, his own hands starting to feel cold. They both clambered into the back seat, and the blanket was spread over them both, their shoulders and knees touching in the small space.

“You know, I was worried you would be upset at the prospect of sharing. You are always on about personal space -”

“Which you  _ should _ continue to respect. But this time, it’s...fine.” Dean said. He could feel his face beginning to warm, and he looked away from Castiel out the window at the snow that was only seeming to pile up faster in the darkness. There was only one reason why he had always been so adamant about personal space with Castiel in the first place: to set a good example of how  _ normal _ people behave. Of course. That was most certainly the  _ only one single  _ reason, he assured himself inwardly.

Castiel fidgeted for a few minutes, looking out the window, wringing his wrists until he heard a sigh from beside him, and then felt a hand on his. Castiel looked to his side, and saw Dean, still looking out the window, his fingers lacing between Castiel’s without a word. He could see the flush skin of Dean’s neck and cheeks, and Castiel allowed himself a small smile. His fidgeting stopped. He was calm, feeling Dean’s pulse between his fingers, feeling his calloused thumb make small circles on the back of his hand. 

“...Your hands are warmer than mine.” Castiel said quietly. He let his other hand rest over Dean’s, his heart pounding as he did. Dean could hear the awe in his voice, and it made his heart break, and that feeling, like he’d been constantly on edge, was getting threateningly close to toppling over. He felt the desperation to let himself fall into Castiel’s arms pushing at him; He was so  _ tired _ of being on edge constantly, of having to watch himself around Sam, of having to look over his shoulder. And with The Mark constantly pushing at him, Dean needed  _ some _ sort of release. Some sort of calmness.

And now, trapped in a small space with the man he’d had feelings for for the last god knows how long, Dean couldn’t control the need that seared through his veins. He knew the moment he looked at Castiel, and not at the snow that swirled around in the darkness outside, that he would be lost. He wanted to give in to his exhaustion, but so afraid that The Mark was making this choice for him, all he could do was hold Castiel’s hand. He wanted Cas, but he needed Cas to make that choice. He didn’t trust himself to.

“Dean.”

Dean didn’t look. He closed his eyes, clutching Castiel’s hand. He didn’t want to even think about forcing himself on Castiel, of kissing him and tasting his skin--

“Dean, it’s alright.”

He felt Cas’ free hand on his cheek, interrupting his thoughts, turning his face towards him, and Dean couldn’t help but look at him, falling into his blue eyes. It was Cas who searched his gaze, then leaned in and brushed his lips against Dean’s. 

“Dean, do you love me?”

The question was quiet, spoken like a prayer against Dean’s lips as Cas hesitated. Dean knew the answer. He’d known the answer as soon as met him. His throat was dry as he looked into Cas’ blue eyes that studied him, always watching carefully, and Dean, at last, nodded.

“Yes.”

Castiel, satisfied, pressed his lips to Deans at last.

And with that permission, Dean’s will broke. He kissed Castiel back with a passionate breath, his own hands cupping Castiel’s face as he tasted his soft lips against his own, his blood boiling with lust as he pressed his body against his in the small space. 

Castiel was overwhelmed by Dean; The feeling of his hands snaking into his hair, tugging gently at the roots, the smell of his cologne and the feeling of his stubble against his own as they kissed. It was nearly too much, but Castiel let him enjoy this. He had loved Dean since he had pulled him from Hell, and somehow, destiny had seemed fit to have them together at last in the middle of a snow storm in the abandoned mountains. 

Castiel moaned into Dean’s lips when his tongue passed over his bottom lip, mingling with his, their breath hot and heavy as Dean joined him in humming gently in his throat at the contact between them. Dean hovered over Castiel and he was already pushing Dean’s jacket off of him. 

His jacket was discarded on the floor of the car as they kissed. He pushed Cas’ off, helping him with it, breaking their kiss to catch their breath. Their eyes never left one anothers though, and Cas could see the hunger in them, the  _ need _ . He paused, his hand on Dean’s chest, admiring him. 

“You good?” Dean asked. His lips were swollen from their kisses.

“More than good.” Castiel smiled.

It was Castiel who was directing them, grabbing Dean by his waist and pulling him atop him in the confined space of the car. Dean straddled him and his lips found Castiel’s neck again, letting his lips glide over Castiel’s soft skin. When he added teeth though, he could feel Castiel groan and his hips bucked against his, and Dean was pleasantly surprised to find he was already hard beneath him, his fingers digging into his skin beneath his shirt. 

Castiel gripped Dean’s hips and held him down, grinding his own against him, the sweet pressure sending relief down his spine as Dean nipped at Castiel’s neck, then soothed over it with a flick of his tongue. It was maddening to Cas, and he sighed beneath Dean as Dean’s hands went to the buttons of his white shirt, pushing it off at the same time Cas tried desperately to get at Dean’s. Castiel was far too distracted however by the way Dean grinded against him, and he threw his head back against the seat in pleasure when finally Dean’s hands found his skin. 

His touch seared, burning it’s memory onto his skin with each movement of his callused fingers. He brushed over Castiel’s chest, his collarbone, grazed over his nipples as he went lower, and finally rested them on his belt buckle. Castiel was quick though, taking his hands and on his shoulders instead, flashing a dangerous glance at Dean who seemed confused until Castiel’s hands were pushing his pants off.

The close confines of the car made everything a bit more awkward; Dean bumped his head on the low roof when Castiel shifted to get Dean’s pants off, but they both laughed it off. Their hot breath had fogged up the windows of the car entirely, and neither were complaining about the lack of heat any longer, even with their pants discarded. 

Castiel wanted Dean back in his lap, and he guided him there as he reached out to take his cock in his hand. Dean moaned into his lips as he settled, closing his eyes again as he sighed into the feeling of Cas’ hand working between them, moving maddeningly slowly against him. He felt Cas’ lips leave him for a moment, and watched as he spit into his own hand before taking Dean again, and the sensation was that much better against his cock. Dean thrust his hips, but Cas’ other hand pinned him by his waist again, holding him with surprising strength, surprising him again as his lips broke away from Dean’s, finding Dean’s neck. 

Dean was curled over Cas, his hands in his hair, his face buried in his shoulder as Castiel’s hand moved down his shaft, palming the head of his cock, lips pressing into his skin and leaving small bite marks just as Dean had done to him. When he felt Castiel’s cock join his own though, both of them pressed against one another as Castiel grinded into his hand, Dean couldn’t help but moan loudly, unashamed. Not like anyone was around to hear them anyways. 

“Cas, fuck--” Dean moaned into the quiet of the car. Castiel hummed into Dean’s skin as his hand jerked them both off, his other hand joining to increase his grip, and Dean pressed his blushing face into Cas’ shoulder when Castiel bit down on the soft skin beneath his ear. 

“Jesus fucking--” Dean moaned again at the sensation. He knew  _ he _ liked it rough, but didn’t know Castiel would even  _ know _ the meaning of that--which he clearly did by the way he was handling Dean like he was a toy, teasing him and playing with him. 

“Cas--”

“Say my name.” He heard Cas groan next to his ear, his voice low. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Castiel,  _ please _ ,” Dean said, hearing himself beg. It was embarrassing, feeling so needy and helpless in Castiel’s hands, but his touch had turned him to putty. He was happy to let someone else take the lead.

“Please  _ what _ ?” Castiel asked, teasing him again as his hands squeezed their cocks. Dean twitched madly, needing more, looking down at him. 

“ _ Please _ tell me you have lube so you can fuck me.” Dean growled. 

Castiel finally looked up at him, searching his eyes. His pupils were blown wide and his green eyes were heavy with desire, his lips swollen from biting on them as he did now. He leaned them forward and dug a bottle out from his backpack that had been thrown in the back before they’d left, and squirted it’s contents onto them. 

Dean sighed into the sensation again as Castiel slicked their cocks generously before kissing Dean again, taking his moans in his mouth as he guided him again. 

Dean’s knees protested, having straddled Castiel for too long already, but it also felt oddly good, a pain that he knew would be worth it. He felt Castiel’s fingers move around him, preparing his hole for Castiel’s cock as his other hand gripped his cock tightly. 

“You are so beautiful, Dean.” Castiel whispered between them as he kissed Dean’s neck again, hands preoccupied. Dean moaned, pulling at Castiel’s hair, grinding his hips against Castiel’s hands. 

“Castiel…” Dean managed to mumble, Cas’ name falling from his lips like a prayer as he felt Castiel stretching him, using his surprisingly deft fingers to work him over. Dean had forgotten about anything else when at last, Castiel stopped playing and pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s hole.

Dean sat on his cock and let it fill him, and the way that Castiel threw his head back against the seat of the car had Dean moaning with him, one hand resting on Castiel’s chest, the other taking his cock in his own hand. Castiel’s hands held Dean’s hips firmly against his as he grinded deeper into him, bouncing Dean in his lap as their lips found one another's again at last. 

Castiel could taste the desperation on Dean’s lips as his tongue found Dean’s again, biting at his lips, fucking him harder as the feeling of pleasure threatened to boil over between them. 

“Dean, I’m…” Castiel said between kisses, his cock twitching in Dean with each thrust, getting dangerously close, but Dean drank his words in as he moved his hips faster against Castiel, and his words were lost. Dean’s knees protested again, but the pain was sweet as one of Castiel’s hands found his ass and the other took over for Dean, stroking his dick in a constant motion. 

“Come with me, Cas.” Dean panted, the pressure and heat between them too much to take, making him dizzy. “Come with me.”

“Yes, Dean, I’m--”

Cas strained and his fingers dug into Dean’s ass as he called Dean’s name, coming in Dean with an all-consuming force that made him see stars in his vision. Dean came at the same time as him, spilling his seed over Castiel’s abdomen as he mumbled Castiel’s name over and over, spilling over his lips until Castiel claimed them, swallowing his cries. 

Castiel’s kiss was gentle this time as they both came down from their high, his hands finding Dean’s face and gently, sweetly holding him in their embrace. Dean sighed into him, feeling exhaustion beginning to set in as Castiel pulled out of him, and Dean stretched his knees for the first time, collapsing onto the rest of the car seat beside Cas who still sat upright. Dean’s legs were spread over Castiel’s lap, and Cas took the moment to wipe their mess clean of both of them with a towel he had in his backpack. When finished, they settled in, and Cas let his fingers trail gently over Dean’s thighs gently as they were quiet, what they had just done finally setting in between them. Castiel looked over at Dean, whose face was covered by his elbow as he was still seeming to catch his breath still. The windows of the car were completely fogged over from their activities, and Dean had a sheen of sweat on him, his scarred skin moving with his breathing that was finally beginning to slow.

“Dean.”

“Hm?” Dean hummed, moving his arm to finally look at Cas. Castiel looked him over; Dean looked an absolute mess. His short hair was now pointing in random directions, his skin was still flushed red and hot, and his lips were swollen. He had bite marks and red spots along his neck and shoulders from where Castiel had laid claim, and his green eyes were still dark, his pupils still large as he stared at Cas with a gentle smile.

“I love you too, you know.” Castiel said before he moved, shifting so he was lying atop Dean, his head resting on his chest, and Dean was content to let him, wrapping his arms around his back and playing with his dark, curly hair. Dean placed a kiss on Castiel’s head, and closed his eyes, grabbing the blanket and covering them, shielding them from the cold winter storm outside as they fell asleep in one another's arms. 


End file.
